


Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах

by Marchela24



Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Альтернативная вселенная, ООС, драма, кинк, нецензурная лексика, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: Дети — это цветы на празднике жизни!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865323
Kudos: 16





	Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл Коварные планы Питера Хейла
> 
> 1\. Коварные планы  
> 2\. Рождественские планы Питера Хейла  
> 3\. День отца  
> 4\. Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах  
> 5\. Сорванные планы
> 
> Бета koma_ami

Один ребенок в семье — мало, два — гораздо больше, чем надо.  
Аксиома О’Тула

«Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах». В последнее время Питер часто вспоминал эту фразу. Он уже зарекся загадывать наперед, потому что стоило ему хоть в общих чертах представить событие, как все начинало происходить с точностью до наоборот. 

Взять хоть его планы насчет ребенка. Нет, он, конечно, не был настолько наивным, чтобы верить в чудодейственную таблетку, которая прорастет внутри него, как волшебное зернышко. И не был абсолютным идиотом, чтобы пытаться зачать ребенка естественным путем. Хотя порой его посещали некие грязные мыслишки…

Но в остальном он имел довольно стройную картину предстоящих событий, в которой они с Ноа сдадут свой биоматериал, Дитон извернется поместить его внутрь Питера, и через пару месяцев они получат искомый результат. Дальше его фантазии пока не распространялись. Но он твердо настроился нести свою миссию с гордым достоинством, соответствующим как минимум особам королевских кровей.

Все пошло не так с самого начала. Дитон измучил их тестами и анализами. Шериф переносил процедуры стоически, только постоянно торопился на работу. А Питеру, ненавидящему все, связанное с медицинскими манипуляциями, пришлось несладко. Особенно, пока Ноа был рядом, приходилось прятать свою слабость так глубоко внутрь, что потом у Питера начинали дрожать руки.

Затем наступил основной этап. Дитон не особо обнадежил:

— По большому счету тебе надо в большую университетскую клинику с кучей медперсонала и вертолетом на крыше. У меня нет условий и опыта. Я чаще оперирую собак, чем оборотней.

— Мы знали об этом с самого начала, — пожал плечами Питер.

— Ну, — Дитон криво улыбнулся, — я должен был сказать. Это вроде как твой парень говорит преступнику: «Вы имеете право хранить молчание...»

— Да знаю, знаю, — отмахнулся Питер.— Где тебе тут расписаться, что я на все согласен, и в случае моей смерти прошу никого не винить? Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы.

— Не парься, — во взгляде Дитона Питер уловил маниакальный блеск, от которого его передернуло. — Если что-то пойдет не так, я всегда успею кремировать твое тело до приезда полицейских.

— Это обнадеживает, — буркнул Питер себе под нос.

Местное обезболивание действовало странно. Питер категорически отказался от общего наркоза. Выпадать из реальности он не собирался. Не в этот раз. Ему казалось, что в таком случае он успеет среагировать, если Дитон допустит ошибку. Питер специально ввел Ноа в заблуждение относительно даты, поэтому справляться пришлось одному.

На самом деле он испугался. Накануне у них с Ноа состоялся разговор, о котором Питер предпочел бы забыть. То ли общая цель их сблизила, то ли постельные дела, в которых они постепенно обретали необходимый баланс и гармонию, но факт оставался фактом: Питер расчувствовался и дал слабину. Рассказал то, что никогда никому не доверял. О детстве, об обиде на Талию, о Лоре…

— Детям знать не обязательно, в конце концов, это их сестра. Пусть все остается так, как есть. Мне плевать, что обо мне думают. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты…

Ноа чувствительно сжал его плечо.

— Все нормально.

— И ты не боишься заводить ребенка с таким, как я?

— Каким? 

— Убийцей.

— Я тоже не безгрешен. И мне доводилось стрелять…

— Но не в родную племянницу.

Ноа развернулся, чтобы их взгляды оказались прямо напротив друг друга.

— Скажи, это был единственный выход?

Питер открыл рот для ответа и закрыл. Хотелось бы ему ответить без запинки. Но этот вопрос мучил его в кошмарах. «Можно ли было спасти Лору, или зло поселилось в ней намертво?»

— А-а-а, — взвыл Питер, непроизвольно дергая себя за волосы. — Я не знаю, блядь, я до сих пор не уверен…

Он психанул, сорвался — выскочил из комнаты, из дома, отправился бродить по окрестностям, и ноги сами принесли его в то место…

— Ты смотрел фильм «Девушка из Дании»? — голос Дитона вырвал Питера из очередного кошмара, надвигающегося прямо на столе. — Первая операция по смене пола и по пересадке матки мужчине.

— Ну и как? — без энтузиазма поинтересовался Питер.

— Пациент умер, — Дитон звякнул инструментом. — До настоящего времени удачные попытки не зафиксированы. Поэтому я пошел другим путем.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, лучше скажи, почему так жжет, если ты обезболил?

— Не обезболил, а обездвижил, — хмыкнул Дитон. — Чтобы ты не дергался и не мешал. Пришлось кое-чем обработать края раны, чтобы они не срастались раньше времени.

Оставалось только догадываться, какой смесью из аконита, рябиновой пыли, куриного помета и прочего дерьма воспользовался Дитон, но гореть оно стало нещадно. У Питера будто дырку в середине живота выжгли. Примерно через три часа он потерял сознание от боли. Так, по крайней мере, сказал ему коновал, притворяющийся доктором, которому он доверился. Пробуждение оказалось очень ярким, легким и… не тоскливым, к чему Питер по сути привык. Ноа сидел рядом и держал его за руку.

— Только без сантиментов, — прошептал Питер. В горле безбожно пересохло.

— Вообще-то я хотел тебе врезать, но Дитон запретил.

Улыбка шерифа диаметрально расходилась с его строгим тоном. Питер облизнул запекшиеся губы.

— Пить хочу. И стейк побольше — с кровью. У меня слишком мало времени, чтобы побыть капризным. 

— Я буду носить тебя на руках, — пообещал ему Ноа тоном, больше походившим на угрозу.

Следующие две недели Питер запомнил как одни из самых счастливых в своей жизни. Разумеется, никто с ним не сюсюкал и не баловал, как это изображают в дамских романах. Просто Ноа стал на тон мягче, чуть более предупредительным, Питер чаще ловил на себе его задумчивый взгляд. По понятным причинам они не могли полноценно заниматься любовью, но компенсировали это сполна нежностью и неспешными ласками. Ноа стал часто прикасаться к животу Питера. Тот старался не показать, что стесняется.

В один из дней шериф неожиданно рано вернулся с работы и отвез его в то самое место, где все начиналось. Летом там все изменилось — зазеленело, зацвело, распространяя одуряющий аромат. Питер едва сдержался, чтобы не начать чихать. Только на склонах трава выгорела от жаркого солнца. Ноа принес с собой бумажный пакет со знакомым логотипом.

— Мне стоит опасаться, что ты испортишь нашего сына? — Смотреть, как Ноа с аппетитом поглощает Биг-Мак, было совершенно невыносимо. Сам же Питер вынужден был придерживаться полезной диеты.

— То есть ты уже решил, кто в доме будет плохим полицейским, а кто хорошим?

— Из меня выйдет идеальный отец, — хмыкнул Питер, вгрызаясь в ставшее последнее время ненавистным яблоко. — По крайней мере не назову ребенка Мечиславом.

— Может быть, Гжегожем или Сигизмундом? Так звали короля...

— Никаких польских имен, — подавился Питер. — Я не хочу каждый раз стирать зубы в порошок, произнося его.

— Август, — продолжал пытаться шериф. — Тоже королевское имя. И зачали его в августе.

— Август Хейл? — насмешливо переспросил Питер. — А зачали его в ветеринарной клинике, может, тогда Бремом назовем?

Ноа замолчал и засопел, как обиженный ребенок. Питер еще раз напомнил себе быть твердым и не поддаваться в таком важном деле. 

— Хейл-Стилински, — вдруг сказал шериф. — Нам надо пожениться. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, вы будете получать пенсию.

У Питера много чего имелось сказать. Например, про то, что его денег хватит с лихвой. Но, во-первых, они никогда об этом не заговаривали, а, во-вторых, Питер как никто другой понимал, в каких случаях не следует задевать мужское достоинство. Если шериф хочет нести ответственность за семью, Питер не станет ему мешать. Вот только…

Он встал с самодельной скамьи и забросил подальше огрызок яблока. Затем спустился немного вниз по склону и прилег на траву. Ярко-голубое калифорнийское небо без единого облачка раскинулось над ним. «Если с Ноа что-нибудь случится, ты сдохнешь» — голос, так похожий на его собственный, появился из ниоткуда и не хотел покидать голову. Питер отмахнулся от него, но тот упрямо ввинчивался в макушку снова и снова. «Какого хрена!» — разозлился Питер. «Ты любишь свою пару, признай уже!» — подсказал невесть откуда взявшийся второй, ехидный, голос. «Это гормоны, беременность, временное помешательство». «Давай, ври себе дальше!» — издевательски ответили ему.

О том, что спорит с внутренними голосами, он, конечно, никому не рассказал. Но это было только начало — вскоре у него задвоилось не только в мозгах.

— У нас проблемы, — заявил Дитон на очередном осмотре, водя датчиком по животу Питера. — Эмбрион разделился. И процесс продолжается.

— То есть их теперь двое? 

— Двое, четверо, шестеро… у волков, знаешь ли, до дюжины волчат рождается.

— Какая, нахрен, дюжина?! — Питер подскочил на кушетке, отбросил простыню, измазавшись в геле, который обильно покрывал его живот. — Останови это! 

— Я попытаюсь. Надеюсь, что они рассосутся, а если нет — надо делать редукцию.

— Погоди… — Питер глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. — Давай не будем торопиться.

— Ты не понимаешь, — терпеливо стал объяснять Дитон. — Я сформировал подобие матки из тканей твоего собственного кишечника с расчетом на один плод. На двоих там места не предусмотрено. Я уже не говорю о большем. Он просто истончится и лопнет, как при внематочной беременности.

— Но только не у оборотней — все наши повреждения рано или поздно заживают.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Дитон. — Может быть слишком поздно. И ты истечешь кровью. Дети вытянут из тебя все силы.

— Ладно, — сдулся Питер. — Что там надо сделать?

— Сейчас я введу препарат, чтобы остановить процесс деления, а послезавтра придешь на редукцию. 

Но ни послезавтра, ни через неделю Питер в клинику не пришел. Дитон звонил несколько раз, а потом отправил ему смс-смайлик с черепом. Питер и сам понимал, что ведет себя, как сумасшедший самоубийца, но ничего поделать не мог. Инстинкт орал защитить своих щенков, и он не мог ему сопротивляться. Хотелось бежать в лес и искать место для надежной норы, хотелось перегрызть Дитону горло, хотелось спрятаться от опасности на груди у своей пары. Трахаться, наконец, хотелось до ужаса! 

— Это нервное, побочный эффект, — извиняюще бормотал Питер после третьего оргазма. Он плюнул на все предосторожности — если ему суждено сдохнуть, так хоть последние дни проведет в свое удовольствие! 

Ноа не подозревал о той буре, что творилась в душе его любовника. Внешне Питер старался держаться как прежде. На него снизошло какое-то спокойствие, даже движения стали плавными. Вот так же неспешно в один из дней он открыл дверь Дитону. И сразу сообщил с порога:

— Я не передумаю.

— Ты пропустил осмотр, — Дитон мог бы посоревноваться с ним в спокойствии.

— Переживаешь за меня или за свой эксперимент? — не удержался, чтобы не съязвить, Питер.

— Ты и есть мой эксперимент, — ворчливо ответил Дитон. — Поехали!

Он дольше обычного водил датчиком, неколько раз перенастраивал аппарат. Питер с замиранием сердца следил за его поджатыми губами, ожидая приговора.

— Кажется, их только двое, — наконец озвучил вердикт Дитон. — Попробуем укрепить мышечную и мускульную ткань, проследим за твоим гемостазом…

Питер понял, что потрахаться в ближайшее время ему не светит, а еще предстоит объясняться с будущим отцом по поводу сверхпланового прибавления семейства.

— Я так больше не могу! — заявил шериф. — Знаешь, как тяжело сдерживаться и не проорать всему миру, что у меня будет сын! А теперь у меня будет два сына! Давай расскажем хотя бы своим?

Вот так и получилось, что в час Х в клинике Дитона собралось все семейство Хейлов плюс Стайлз и Скотт, который вызвался ассистировать. Питер пытался вяло возражать, но был так измучен, что в итоге просто заткнулся. Щенки оказались на редкость беспокойными и вытягивали из него последние силы. Сдерживающая их оболочка истончилась, то и дело разрываясь и срастаясь вновь, причиняя при этом сильные боли. Порой ему казалось, что дети когтями прокладывают себе путь на свободу. От общего наркоза он опять отказался, но боль от разреза казалась уже привычной и не беспокоила, как в прошлый раз.

— Первый пошел! — радостно возвестил Скотт, принимая мокрого слепого щенка.

— Блядь, — выругался Дитон. — Ты и правда везучий сукин сын!

Он извлек второго, крупнее первого, а затем и третьего, непредвиденного, щенка.

— Как такое могло случиться? — озвучил Скотт невысказанный Питером вопрос.

— Сам удивляюсь, — задумчиво протянул Дитон. — Ни одно УЗИ его не показывало, сердцебиение не определялось. Посмотри, какой он мелкий и совсем не шевелится. Вряд ли жизнеспособный…

— Дай сюда! — повысил голос начавший оправляться от шока Питер. 

Щенок умещался на половине его ладони. С непропорционально большой головой, тощими лапками и едва заметным хвостиком. Питер подул ему в мордочку, как будто хотел согреть своим дыханием. Потер подушечкой большого пальца почти безволосый животик. Под тонкой кожей угадывалось слабое сердцебиение.

— Это вам не собака, это Хейл. Он выживет. — Питер самолично положил щенка в подставленный переносной бокс и откинулся на подушку. Сил совсем не осталось. Инстинкт подсказывал осмотреть двух других детей, а лучше всего – подгрести всех троих под бок и охранять, не смыкая глаз, но сознание постепенно уплывало.

Проснулся он отдохнувшим, внизу живота немного тянуло, зато больше не ощущалось тяжести, как будто он не переварил целую рождественскую индейку. 

— Дерек, посмотри, какие они хорошенькие, — услышал он знакомый голос. — Давай тоже заведем себе малыша.

Питер ощутил в воздухе с трудом сдерживаемое рычание племянника, а тот словно почуял его пробуждение. Обернулся, зыркнув альфа-взглядом. «Только ради такого момента стоило затеять всю эту авантюру» — мысленно развеселился Питер. Он изобразил радостную улыбку и приветливо помахал рукой.

— Стайлз, помоги мне встать.

— Оу, конечно, — засуетился тот. — Отец отлучился ненадолго за кофе, ты, знаешь ли, спишь уже сутки, а он караулит тебя, и мы никак не могли уговорить его отдохнуть. Братики только что поели, а вы уже придумали им имена? Хочешь, помогу? Я уже начал просматривать наше генеалогическое древо...

— Не стоит, — Питер ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Дереку. — Уверен, что ты захочешь оставить его для собственного ребенка. Или двоих. Ведь дети — это как цветы на празднике нашей жизни!

Он не сомневался, что рано или поздно Стайлз уломает своего парня попробовать завести потомство. А пока альфа будет занят беременностью и щенками, кто знает, может быть, Питеру достанется немного власти?

— Что это за царапины? — спросил позже Ноа, указывая на следы когтей, оставленных Дереком рядом с кювезом, где лежали малыши.

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Питер. — Тут все-таки ветеринарная клиника, мало ли… Посмотри лучше, какие красавцы!

Если у шерифа и присутствовала некая доля скепсиса, то он ее умело скрывал. Питер же в полной мере излучал отцовскую гордость.

— Оборотни развиваются быстрее обычных детей. Помню, у меня в детстве был волчий аппетит. Подожди, эти проглоты еще нас съедят!

— И я смогу их тренировать! — размечтался шериф. — Но они ведь не останутся в таком виде надолго?

— Конечно, нет, — заверил его Питер. — Дитон говорил, что в ближайшие дни щенки обернутся.

Но он опять ошибся. 

— Два из трех — неплохой результат для первого в мире эксперимента, — констатировал Дитон через пару недель. — А это, как я и говорил, — выбраковка. 

— Я тебя сейчас сам выбракую, — Питер едва не щелкнул зубами перед носом Дитона.

Двое абсолютно одинаковых внешне карапузов, только один крупнее другого, лежали в кроватке в симпатичных голубых боди и шапочках, подаренных Корой. На подстилке в кювезе одиноко свернулся необернувшийся последыш, накрыв передними лапками мордочку.

— Он боится, — Питер осторожно взял его на руки и прижал к груди. Щенок засопел, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ты же хотел его убить. Ничего, Бобо, папа тебя в обиду не даст. Поехали домой. И, это… док, спасибо, что ли?

Он наблюдал со стороны, как Ноа осторожно кладет и фиксирует малышей в их первых автомобильных креслах, из-за которых полицейская машина приобрела какой-то несерьезный вид. Потом уселся на переднее сиденье, не пристегиваясь, чтобы не потревожить уснувшего на сгибе локтя сына. Для надежности еще накрыл сверху ладонью, погладил отрастающую шерстку.

— Никогда не знаешь, что лучше завести — собаку или ребенка. Одни испортят ваш ковер, а вторые — жизнь, — ни к кому не обращаясь, процитировал Дитон, провожая взглядом отъезжающее восвояси странное семейство.


End file.
